La naissance d'une OC ou: dis, maman, comment on fait les bébé?
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Hello! Ceci est mon premier OS! Il représente la naissance de Cannelle, un personnage qui sert de narrateur de ma fic. Je n'en dis pas plus, et j'espère que vous aimerez. Toute critique est bonne à prendre!


Hello! Dans cet OS, batisé «la naissance d'une OC», relate la «naissance» de Cannelle, la narratrice.

**/!\ Warning/!\**

Cet OS est **humoristique**. Il n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Les idées ne me viennent -heureusement- pas en tête de cette façon, et je ne me dispute pas avec les personnages que je créé . Donc, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas cinglée. Enfin, pas au point de parler à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

La naissance d'une OC

ou

«Dis, maman, comment on fait les bébés»

Assise confortablement devant son ordinateur, Lou réfléchissait. Régulièrement, une idée lui venait, elle souriait de toute ses dents et écrivait quelques phrase, se relisait, son sourire disparaissait et elle appuyait frénétiquement sur la touche «BACK SPACE». En bref, elle était atteinte du virus de la page blanche.

-Tu en est sûre?

Elle releva la tête de son outil et regarda autour d'elle, étonnée.

-Je ne suis pas réelle, idiote, enfin par pour le moment.

Lou se dit qu'elle devenait cinglée, et que qui que soit la personne qui se permettait de lui parlait aussi, elle l'emmerdait profondément.

-Et bah merci! J'entends tout ce que tu penses, je suis une voix dans ta tête.

-Et merde.

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Tu es «atteinte du virus de la page blanche», non?

-J'ai le droit de redouter la suite?

-Invente-Moi.

-Was?

-Créé-moi.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Je suis ta seule issue.

-Bon, très bien, t'as gagné. J'ai besoin d'une Alors... Tu veux t'appeler comment?

-Philiberthe!

-OK, donc tu t'appelleras Cannelle.

-Hé! C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé!

-Écoute, je suis déjà bien sympas de te faire exister, donc tu t'abstiendras de tout commentaire!

-Manière plus ou moins polie de dire «Écoute, déjà que je te donne naissance parce que je peux pas faire autrement, mais si tu commence à me faire chier, je fais un malheur!»

-Comment t'as fait ça?

-Je suis dans ta tête. Je connais toutes tes pensées.

-Putain.

-...

-Donc, tu est une fille de 15 ans, brune.

-Non!

-Quoi ENCORE!

-Je veux être blonde. Le brune sont moche et attirent pas les mec.

-La personnage principale de ma fic est brune. Et moi aussi.

-Je sais, c'est en regardant ta vie amoureuse que je m'en suit aperçue.

-...

-Tu devrais t'appeler VolDeMort. Comme ça tes initiales serait VDM.

-...

-Tu peux écrire que j'ai de grands yeux verts? Je suis fan de Glimmer, dans Hunger Games.

-...

-Sinon, je veux être à griffondor! Et je serais la fille cachée de Peter Pettigrow et de Pomona Chourave!

-...

-Sinon, tu fait quoi avec cette corde, dis?

-Je me pends, imbécile.

-Pourquoi?

-Même crever, je peux pas le faire tranquille!

{25 crises de larmes, 37 appels à SOS suicide, 8 à SOS mon OC est cinglé, 2 relecture d'Harry Potter

plus tard}

-Bon, tu est rousse, le yeux vert, grande et élancée, assez agaçante...

-Hé!

-Des formes moyenne et des tâches de rousseurs.

{Gros blanc, relève la tête}

-Ha!

-Salut!

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici? T'es sensée être dans ma story!

-Oui mais non. Quand tu m'as donné une apparence, je suis apparue dans la réalité, avec une personnalité propre à moi-même et je ne serais dans ton histoire uniquement quand je narrerais, donc quand tu écriras.

-Mais tu vas habiter où?

-DTC.

-De quoi?

-Dans Ta Chambre.

-Attends, tu vas squatter chez moi?

-Heureuse?

-Non! Je ne te connais que depuis 24 heures, et j'ai déjà du mal à te supporter! Comment on se débarrasse de toi?

-On peut pas! On va rester ensemble pour toujours! A oui, et pour ton histoire, ce ne sera pas une Dramione. Je déteste ce couple.

-Mais j'ai déjà écris trois chapitres!

-Tan pis pour toi.

-Mais t'es insupportable!

-Je suis ton côté sombre.

-Mais tu me l'avais pas dit.

-Faut croire qu'au fond de toi, tu es vaguement rusée. Qui l'eut crut!

Et c'est ainsi que amitié plus ou moins belle commença... Étonnant, non? Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraire s'attire? Après tout, elles étaient quand même de la même famille, en quelques.

#-Ah, oui et j'ai oublié de te dire: tu es la seule à pouvoir me voir, en temps que créatrice.

-Pardon?

-Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à passer pour une dingue quand tu me parleras! Et lâche cette hache tout de suite!#

Ceci est mon premier OS. J'en avait déjà écrit un, mais il était vraiment mauvais! Donc voilà.

J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, positif ou négatif!

Bisous!


End file.
